


Lady in Satin [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [47]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Past Violence, Jazz Club AU, Leonard is not having a good time for most of this, Multi, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Song fic, Sort Of, emotional/psychological torture, historical setting, pre-coldwestallen, referenced past domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “Welcome back, love,” John Constantine's voice greeted her as Iris slowly blinked her way towards consciousness. “Not exactly what we were expecting, but you’ll do. So, what did you see?”“... a 1940s jazz club.”Leonard is trapped in a hell of his own making, and there is only one person who can get him out.





	Lady in Satin [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lady in Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831912) by [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora). 



> Recorded for the Singing and incorporate music squares on my bingo card.

**Title:** Lady in Satin

 **Fandom:** The Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

**Author:** [Katyakora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katyakora/pseuds/Katyakora)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:**  Barry/Len/Iris

**Rating: Mature**

**Length:** 45:29

**Summary:**

“Welcome back, love,” John Constantine's voice greeted her as Iris slowly blinked her way towards consciousness. “Not exactly what we were expecting, but you’ll do. So, what did you see?”

“... a 1940s jazz club.”

Leonard is trapped in a hell of his own making, and there is only one person who can get him out.

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831912)

 

Right click to Download

\- [With Music](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Lady%20in%20satin%20\(music\).mp3)

\- [No Music](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Lady%20in%20satin%20\(no%20music\).mp3)


End file.
